Legacy of Darkness
by Lord-Dark-Fire
Summary: Based of an online game that is based off of Final Fantasy. This was the closest category to what it is so I posted it here.
1. Act I Scene I

Disclaimer: I give due credit to my pals, War Monger, Sirhiss, Tonepoet and any other writer that collaborated on this.

A/N: This is a fan fiction based off of a game called HTE2 (astralle. join bitches!) It's a good game and is based off of Final Fantasy, the characters names in here are their logins on the game. If you don't understand some of the things in here I suggest you go to HTE and sign up to understand, or just ask questions and I'll answer them in my A/Ns as best I can. And…. Read, enjoy, review bitches!

Act I Scene I

(Setting: the Halls of the New Orders Palace at sundown (approx. 6 pm))

The white marble halls echoed with the rhythmic steps of a warrior's boots as he made his way to the end of the hall. The fading light threw a blazing aura about him, starkly contrasting his dark and rather ominous presence. The only part of the warriors body visible from behind his armor were his eyes, uncaring orbs of black ice filled with hatred and loathing for the unworthy. He was DarkFire, protector of Toroia, last of the SeeD, and Bastion's Captain of the Black Guard. His cape billowed out behind him, a dark cloud absorbing the light, stained with the blood of his fallen enemies, but not marred by a single scar. His swords, the fearsome Muramasa and Zangetsu, seemed to cast an aura of their own as though they were alive and ravenous for the blood of more victims. The intricate and detailed runes carved into his armor danced in the last blazing glory of the sun. He reached the end of the corridor and placed one hand upon the carved rose wood and iron wood handle, admiring the skill the crafter had to have used to make such a beautiful ornament. Pulling open the doors he stepped swiftly into the room closing it behind him. Going to one knee he bowed not to the assembled might of the realms before him, but to one man, Bastion, his Emperor, and the only one he owed allegiance to in the room. He rose unbidden and moved forward to stand before his Emperor, ready to accept any and all punishments from the man he had vowed allegiance to. His brash and unapologetic movement, as well as his rude behavior of ignoring the Assembly, caused whispered and angry mutterings to stir in the crowd, yet none dared to attack his behavior knowing full well who he was.

Bastion's deep voice echoed out, as he sat upon his marble and gold throne, radiating power and lordship, and instantly the Assembly fell to a hush.

"Rise DarkFire." He said, never removing his eyes from the warrior on one knee in front of him, his head bowed in obedience.

The warrior rose immediately, his towering persona causing fear to strike into all but the bravest hearts and quelling the last few murmurs of the crowd. Ni and Warmonger stood off to Bastion's left with the Shadow Guard, while Berit stood to his right, as did the Black Guard.

Bastion spoke again, his voice resonating with heartfelt sorrow "You stand accused of treason against the Order and murder of a fellow member of the Order. How do you plead?"

For what seemed an eternity the warrior stared deep into his master's eyes, then with a voice that sounded more like the whisper of a damned soul than a human he answered "I plead guilty to murdering a member of the Order."

The crowd stirred again at such a blatant side stepping of the main issue, but one harsh gaze from Berit quelled their angry murmurs.

Once more Bastion spoke, his face unreadable, but to those who knew him well they noticed the flash of hope in his eyes "And to the count of treason against the Order?"

Raising himself to his full height the warrior spoke again, but this time his voice was deep and powerful, filled with boundless honor and unstoppable conviction "Not guilty."

A/N: Yes we're big on the dramatic endings. So questions comments, go right ahead. Review. We'll get on with the killing and the blood soon enough. Oh, and the people we kill in here? With the exception of a group that you will come to know as the Stupid Six and a guy named Zodiac Brave, they're all pretty cool and we love 'em here at HTE. We're like one big family. 'Cept the 7 I just told you about, those guys are dueches.


	2. Act I Scene II

Disclaimer: A chapter written by War Monger.

A/N: Bleargh!

Act I Scene II

(Setting: the Halls of the New Orders Palace at sundown)

The words still rang loudly in his ears. "Murdering a member of the Order". It was the only time in War Monger's life that his stoic expression changed unwillingly. He couldn't help but flinch as DarkFire's words stung. That little phrase could mean so much: The dismissal of the Order's most ruthless warrior, a rift among brethren, and a sign of weakness at a time when weakness can mean death. He was sure that all members of the Order were thinking the same thing, and just as sure that everyone would leave it to Bastion to bring up.

"So be it," was the first thought that came to War Monger's mind. "We could handle the Warjilis Army with holyswordsman and we can handle them without him".

He dared not think of the outcome without DarkFire.

With the image of holyswordsman's maimed body in the back of his mind, War Monger did one of the two things that he knew how to do. He spoke unhindered.

"DarkFire. You have pleaded guilty to the murder of a comrade, an honorable warrior, and a soldier of the New Order. How is this anything but treason?"

Now was the first time that War Monger truly noticed DarkFire's most feared trait: a blue light burning in his eyes. He was famed for the fear his eyes could throw into his enemies, flashing with a fierceness all their own. Seemingly unhindered by this, War Monger did not move his gaze from DarkFire's fiery eyes. Hands on his sword, War Monger showed no fear. He knew that DarkFire, and the rest of the New Order, new little of the Ni's Shadow Guards power, and thus the older warrior would be cautious when dealing with them. But the trust of the Order lay with Berit, and if Berit trusted the Shadow Guard to be strong, so did the rest of the Order.

War Monger waited for DarkFire to speak.

"With all due respect to the court, I did not kill a man with any of those traits. The one who died was a liar, a spy, and the lowest form of scum that has ever entered this realm."

The entire court burst into a deafening roar, hands on their scabbards. Ready to pounce on the alleged traitor, a few warriors rushed the main hall where the trial was taking place. DarkFire, though fully capable of dealing with this annoyance, did not move an inch. Knowing that this would be dealt with, no one made a move. They would allow Berit to handle the outburst.

Berit had not moved for the entire duration of the proceedings. Standing in his usual statuesque manner which was only broken under the most necessary of circumstances, he waited until the last possible moment to act. A slight motion of his hand toward his sword was all that occurred. The crowd halted in their tracks.

Even DarkFire had to admire the swiftness of sword that Berit commanded. There was only a handful of men in the world who were shown as much respect as the New Order's Ambassador, and all but two were in this army.

Bastion spoke as the raucous died down.

"DarkFire, you have made strong, and seemingly heartless, accusations against an Order warrior who is not here to defend himself. I hope, for yours and the New Order's sake, that you can substantiate this before the need for your services should become useful."

DarkFire looked up for the first time, and then spoke as if his entire conviction lay behind these choice words:

"If I were to feel remorse for my actions, then everything that I stand for has been a lie."

Bastion's face remained unmoved. "Then let us hear your defense, Captain.


	3. Act I Scene III

Disclaimer: My chapter.

A/N: Boogedy boogedy boo!

Act I Scene III

(Setting: main hall of the New Order Palace)

DarkFire looked into his leaders eyes and began to tell of his confrontation with holyswordsman.

"I became aware of holyswordsman's treachery a few nights ago. I was leaving the local tavern with Vance and Winnebago; we had decided to have a good drink after our border skirmish with the WA. On our way home I decided to go to the Monument of the Order, the one in the town square that is dedicated to the brotherhood of the old, with statues of Phoenix Valkyrie, Sqpat, and ColdFusion amongst others. I had intended on laying a tribute to the dead that night, and offer my remorse for not having returned to honor them sooner, but when I arrived I noticed something out of the ordinary. Darkslash was there. As you all know of my history with that pathetic worm, you are not unfamiliar with what my reaction would be, but as I made move to kill the pathetic weakling I noticed two others with him; Ryujin and holyswordsman." At this a roar rose from the crowd again, to accuse a man he had openly confessed to murdering was bad enough, to accuse a warrior that was well liked and trusted pushed the envelope.

Warmonger spoke at this point, rather sharply "How do you know it was Ryujin and holyswordsman, let alone Darkslash?"

DarkFire turned his gaze upon his old friend, "The night was clear, it was a full moon, no mist or other barriers to the eye. And I used me Eye of Loki to discern whether or not there was an illusion or other means of hiding them around the three men. There was not. Also, they called each other by name and acted as old friends would. I could also see the rather visible scar I left over Darkslash's left eye when last we met." 

At this Warmonger and Ni conferred, turning at last to Berit they nodded as one and Berit then turned to Bastion and nodded as well. Bastion smiling radiantly bade that DarkFire continue, here at last was a way to free his warrior, and prevent the internal strife that he feared. Also, it would give him the power to seek out those traitors that he now knew for a fact existed. Bastion had always feared that something like this would happen, had even suspected holyswordsman, but Ryujin didn't seem a likely candidate for such work. Though if Darkslash were truly behind it... there could be no telling who was at work against the Order or even the WA.

"I shadow jumped into a spot in the trees where I could hear and see them and in turn not be seen. I listened to their conversation and it became immediately obvious what they were discussing. Darkslash has planted his comrades throughout the WA and the NO in order to act as his operatives. He planned to overthrow both armies from within by using his spy's to misdirect and inform our leaders of the actions of one another. Then in the confusion they planned to reform the so called "Toroian Army". They figured I would be too embroiled in defending Narshe and the Order to step in at Toroia." 

At this a hushed murmur passed through the crowd, and a man stepped forward. His red armor flashing almost as much as his eyes, Ryujin confronted DarkFire.

"Lies!" he cried with vehemence "He murdered holyswordsman and now he wishes to wriggle from his just punishment as any murderous fiend would!" 

DarkFire appraised him coldly. "I'm willing to accept any punishment that will be awarded to me for killing holyswordsman, but I would never betray the Order, and with my dying breath I plan to denounce those fiends that I know lay amongst us as the snake does amongst the grass. A murderous fiend I may be, but a traitor? Never." 

Bastion appraised DarkFire coolly once more. He could not allow him leniency just because he was one of the most powerful and respected warriors in the New Order, or because he was a friend. He would have to display a just attitude in this case, but what DarkFire had said was obviously the truth, Ryujin had never been a good liar. But he could not say as much without proof, wordlessly he turned back to DarkFire waiting for him to give Bastion the proof he needed other than what could only be called "word of mouth" and "conspicuous".

DarkFire continued "I decided at that point that they had to be stopped, and I would not allow them to escape. So I created a shadow clone and sent it to the barracks to search for my Black Guard, to raise the alarm. But it never made it to the barracks. It was destroyed by someone or something; I don't pretend to know who or what. All I do know is that I confronted the three below me at that point and know not what happened to the clone."

"What happened at that point?" asked Berit, speaking for the first time.

"When I confronted them Darkslash turned and ran, as per habit, while Ryujin and holyswordsman turned to face me. Believing that they had the advantage they attacked me in tandem. Unfortunately for them, I was more experience at fighting multiple enemies than they were at fighting as a team. After I killed holyswordsman, Ryujin turned and ran, shouting bloody murder as he went."

Warmonger looked suspicious at this point and stepped forward "So why did you confess to murder if you were defending yourself as you claim?" at this there was a murmur of ascent and agreement from the crowd. 

DarkFire regarded him once more "Well I did murder him didn't I? Even if I had just cause, which I believe treason is punishable by death, he still had the right to a trial and judgment of his peers. Obviously it should be regarded as murder, though I suspect a murder that you yourself would commit in my place Warmonger."

Warmonger shifted on his feet, his hand gently gracing his swords.

Ni spoke for the first time, "Is there anything else you can say to add to your defense?" 

Passively regarding Ni, DarkFire spoke "Only one thing, Ryujin handed a document to Darkslash and a copy of the same one to holyswordsman. Aegis will speak for me now."

Aegis stepped forward proudly, handing the document to Berit who passed it amongst the other higher ups and finally Bastion.

"This document," Aegis said a ring of happiness at being able to absolve his friend in his voice "is a charting of the routes, and times, of New Order patrols along the common border of Toroia, Narshe, Warjilis, and Midgar. It was found upon the corpse of holyswordsman. It indicates several times when an attack could best be planned. After several thorough tests it has been concluded unanimously that the handwriting on this map matches Ryujin's."


	4. Act I Scene IV

Disclaimer: A War Monger written chapter.

A/N: Dattebayo!

Act I Scene IV

(Setting: Main hall of the New Order Palace)

A sense of relief shot through War Monger's body. At least there was now sustainable proof that DarkFire had not committed an act of treachery, but an act similar to heroism. Bloody? Yes. And he would be punished for that. But treason? Never. The court still needed to be sure of DarkFire's story, however, so no one moved until Bastion spoke.

"Aegis, I thank you for your time. Please return to your seat."

DarkFire and Aegis exchanged glances, their combined looks almost forming a 'Thank You', though nothing was said.

"DarkFire. It would seem that you have done the New Order a service here today. You have potentially saved our kingdom, our comrades, and our friends. You showed bravery against three enemies, halting treachery in the process."

As much as DarkFire enjoyed expecting the worst in a situation, even he had to be feeling good about Bastion's words. However War Monger did not share DarkFire's enthusiasm for what Bastion was about to say. Only three people on the court remained unmoved by Bastion's words: Berit, Ni, and War Monger. 

"However, killing a fellow New Order member, thusly denying him a trial and proper  
justice, cannot go unpunished."

War Monger could only hope that Bastion was not about to say what he inevitably knew he would.

"As a leader, it was your job to prevent treason and protect the New Order. More importantly, however, it was your job to act in a proper manner and lead your comrades by example. You showed a complete lack of restraint in your actions. This cannot happen on the battlefield, where precision and strategy are an important part of victory. I do not feel that you can handle this leadership position any longer. As a punishment, despite your exceptional service record and skill, you shall be stripped of your rank as Captain of the Black Guard."

War Monger tried to stay as stoic as he always is, but even he noticed the look on DarkFire's face. Almost as if he was stabbed in the chest. A face completely void of happiness, like he had just lost everything that he had in his life. But he hid it stoically and nodded. Bastion continued.

"I am sorry, DarkFire. You shall remain in service under Winnebago, the new Captain of the Black Guard." 

Bastion paused for a few seconds to contemplate.

"And as for you Ryujin."

Ryujin had not moved an inch since the paper was handed to Bastion. He knew his fate was secured.

"Do you admit to allying with the enemy, spying on the Order, and to planning an attack that could destroy this Army?"

Ryujin looked at Bastion for what seemed to be an eternity. The fire in his eyes was still there, but War Monger sensed a different kind of passion. This was a fire of hatred, not of blood-thirst. Ryujin suddenly seemed to hate Bastion, his Army, and everything that he stood for. Standing between DarkFire and Bastion, he spoke.

"Yes, I admit it. And I stand here willing to do it again!"

At this point, Ryujin made a move for his sword as he lunged at Bastion. The court stood in absolute shock, unable to act. Suddenly, as Ryujin's infamous sword was inches from Bastion's heart, a flash came across the hall. As attention turned to the front of the court, everyone noticed the blank stare on Ryujin's face, the sword impaled in his side, and War Monger's hand on the scabbard. Removing the sword from the treacherous fiend, he allowed his body and sword to drop to the floor in front of Bastion. War Monger walked back to his position in the trial.

Everyone stared at the Shadow Guardsman, amazed at how he appeared to not move at all in attacking Ryujin. The only difference between the way he stood before the attack and now was the look on his face. A countenance of satisfaction, almost as if Ryujin's death had fulfilled him.

As if that scene wasn't enough of a distraction, a series of explosions was heard along the West Wall. As Bastion rose to take action, the Main hall was rocked by another explosion. Smoke and debris filled the room, and created a thick haze throughout. As the scene cleared, everyone noticed one thing: Ryujin's body, War Monger, Ni, and DarkFire were gone.


	5. Act I Scene V

Disclaimer: Oh my GODDDDDDD. I don't really need to say it now do I? A DF chapter.

A/N: BREASTS!

--------------

Act 1 Scene IV

The darkness swallowed the fast falling forms of DarkFire, Ni, and Warmonger. The explosions that had rocked the throne room had opened a hole in the floor beneath their feet and now they were plummeting into the depths of the palaces keep. They fell through floor after floor of brick and mortar, smashing their way through. DarkFire lay conscious throughout the ordeal though the explosion had been closest to Ni and Warmonger, causing them to black out. While they fell only one thought permeated DarkFire's mind: Vengeance. He would find a way to destroy the person responsible for his expulsion from his captaincy and ultimately reap bloody revenge.

The culprits name echoed throughout his mind. Darkslash. But first he was going to have to eliminate those that stood between himself and his goal. He knew, hesitant though he was to do so, he would probably have to kill Tonepoet, along with most of the W.A.; maybe, he dreaded the thought, even Sirhiss. Reaching one gauntleted hand out to the walls next to him he plunged his fingers into the stone, slowing his fall and eventually stopping it.

A moment later he could hear the splash as Warmonger and Ni hit the dark icy water that was now beneath them. They were in the old culvert drain that ran underneath the keep.

Releasing his hold on the worn bricks he dropped to the walkway below himself silently, and proceeded to fish Ni and Warmonger out of the river. Igniting his arm to provide illumination he gazed around, he was familiar with most of the old keep as SeeD had built this fortress, and he himself had aided in it's construction, working side by side with his fellow SeeD members to lay the bricks for the foundation, to raise the walls and to dedicate the halls with a night of unparalled drinking and womanizing. DarkFire grinned in spite of himself; the good old days brought with it some tantalizing memories... and some sad ones as well. He had not seen the fall of Ragnarok Ray but he had heard from DarkWarrior and he had witnessed BradPitt's death as well as Godfather. Both times he had been fighting other warriors, barely holding his own, and been unable to prevent the deaths of his friends. Now DarkWarrior was on some sort of pilgrimage or hermitage, whatever you wanted to call it. DarkFire however had dedicated his life to martial prowess after the loss of BradPitt. Whose death could have been prevented if DarkFire had been stronger, been faster, and been better than he had been? He had vowed on the day he had avenged BradPitt to become strong enough to protect those he owed his allegiance to.

Glancing once more around himself he took in the way the bricks were laid, what they were made out of and other signs of who had constructed this particular section of the keep. Suddenly realization dawned on him; the abnormally large size of the bricks, the smell of limestone, the subtle smell of sulfur and other powders used to catalyze the mortar: this was the work of Belcrant29.

Of all of the warriors that had made up SeeD Belcrant had been the quietest, yet the most remarkable. He had an air of sophistication and nobility. He was wise beyond his years, with knowledge of advanced techniques in architecture and engineering. Because of Belcrant the SeeD fortress had never fallen in the dark times of Majestic Knights marauding host, but instead had stood as an impervious rock against the tide of his tyranny. But most importantly, it told DarkFire he was in one of two places.

Belcrant had been in charge of the defenses of the keep and had designed only two sections of the culvert. The first section where the Lenthe River began its winding course under the keep and the final section where it emptied into the aqueduct. 

Abruptly DarkFire became aware of Ni and Warmonger stirring. Deciding leaving before they could question him would be best he turned to make his exit. After all if he told them the truth they would attempt to stop him and that would turn unpleasant quickly. As he turned to leave however a hand shot out of the water, grabbing his ankle, and moments later a knife was plunging towards his leg. With blinding speed he reacted, snapping the offender's left hand off at the wrist without a second thought. Bone and cartilage, muscle and sinew tore free, blood spattered on the walls and an anguished scream broke the stillness of the air. Grasping the attackers other hand DarkFire yanked him from the water. Smashing his assailants hand with one careless thought and then landing a powerful blow to his ribcage, causing them to shatter like a fragile glass goblet, DarkFire reached around and caught his assailant by the throat. Before him stood Loke Xero.

As the bleeding would be assassin writhed in his grip DarkFire smiled compulsively for the second time that day. Now he knew who had been behind the explosions **and** he had a way to find his prey. Darkslash was practically within his grasp.

He took one taloned finger and placed it against Loke's chest. Igniting the tip he let the heat bring Loke to attention.

"Where's Darkslash?" he asked, his voice venomous with hatred, his eyes dancing with the mad fire of the damned.

"I-- I don't--- I don't know!" Loke screeched his eyes dancing with madness themselves. He was an animal trying to fight its way out of a corner. He struggled and kicked, his feet feebly bouncing off DarkFire's chest plate, resulting in only Loke breaking his own ankle.

Slowly pushing the burning finger into Loke's chest DarkFire watched his eyes carefully as the worm screamed until his lungs held no more air. 

"This is going to hurt even more coming out then it did going in you know." DarkFire said with a smile "But please, go ahead and continue pretending that you know nothing. I can do this all night long if necessary."

Loke's eyes were wide with fear and wet with tears of pain, spittle dribbled from his mouth and blood leaked from his nose. "I-- I can't tell you! He'll kill me! He'll KILL ME!"

DarkFire laughed "Well I'm going to kill you anyway, but the thing is, I can kill you quickly and relatively painlessly, or I can take my time, and I do _relish_ taking my time. So you're going to die one way or the other, the only matter yet to be decided is how long it takes."

Loke screamed and clawed at DarkFire's arm till his nails ripped themselves out on the unyielding metal and his fingertips bled. Laughing sadistically one thought crossed DarkFire's mind. These last few minutes of Loke's life would be the longest he'd ever experienced.


	6. Act I Scene VI

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! I don't wanna say it! Fine. A WM CH.

A/N: Ummmm…. Chin+ Peace sign + Thrown at a bunch of 15 year old Japanese school girls Very wrong indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act I Scene VI

(Setting: Aqueduct tunnels underneath the New Order Main Hall)

War Monger slowly regained consciousness. As his blurred vision became clearer, he saw Ni laying, motionless, on the ground beside him. 

"Damn freefall," was the thought that came to mind. 

Standing up, he now noticed DarkFire fulfilling his bloodlust on a helpless enemy. Arm torn off, ankle broken, a look of unbelievable pain on his face. All that War Monger could do was smile. He was one of the few people in the world who understood and even shared DarkFire's relentless lack of mercy, though DarkFire was a truly twisted being, with unfathomable cruelty. His own thirst for battle now shot through his mind as he approached DarkFire, making his way through the crushed bone and sinew that was strewn across the ground.

"As much as you love taking your time with an enemy, DarkFire, there are more pressing matters at hand." 

Loke Xero and DarkFire turned their attention to War Monger, seemingly unharmed by the fall. The difference in their faces brought a slight smile to War Monger's face. DarkFire was a bit relieved to see his comrade in good health, and Loke Xero was in absolute panic to see another New Order soldier standing next to him.

"We have to get going. Darkslash is more important at this point." 

DarkFire turned to question the decision, but realized that War Monger was indeed right. The death of Darkslash would be infinitely more fulfilling than killing this weasel a hundred times over. DarkFire spoke to Loke.

"Well, it appears that your life is about to have the same outcome as your attempt at assassination. Care to guess what that is?"

DarkFire then gripped Loke Xero around the head. Holding him in the air with one hand, he proceeded to crush the feeble skull under his powerful grasp. Ignoring the blood and brain matter, DarkFire added:

"Well, then. Let us be on our way."

War Monger was the only other person in the New Order who would have enjoyed that show as much as DarkFire. As Ni was now fully awake, the three made their way down the damp aqueduct tunnel. It wasn't very far toward the western exit, according to DarkFire, and this would take them straight to the wall. From there they would search the area around the explosion, and then head west toward the Warjilis and Toroian territories to confront, and destroy, Darkslash. If this search led them to Tonepoet and the Warjilis Army, so be it.

The thought of an impending battle was the only thing that could make War Monger abandon his usual stoic manner. It often puzzled people when otherwise emotionless warrior was walking toward his destination with a smile on his face. This smile, however, was one of the most comforting things that a New Order soldier could ever see on the field of battle. It meant that the Shadow Guard was there to help defeat the enemy. Seeing War Monger was enough to make an opposing warrior turn and flee, in confusion if nothing else. He wore no armor and had no shield. Only three discernable features made War Monger recognizable in a time of war. The crest of the New Order burned into his chest is one of them. He always made sure this clearly visible at all times so that no one could ever question his allegiance. The next thing an enemy would see would be his weapon, the Sword of Shadows. A curved, ancient blade of unknown origins, it seemed to live on its own. When it felt blood on its length, the sword became energized, giving the wielder unimaginable power, and pulsing with a dark glow. And as the opponent looked over War Monger right before battle, he would observe the most distinguishable characteristic: A green blaze in his eyes. This is not the fire of hell, as DarkFire possesses, or the fire of hatred, as Ryujin demonstrated just as he was slain. It is a fire of reassurance. The fire isn't to express his inner emotions, but to let his allies and enemies know that as long as he still breathes, the New Order is safe. It offers hope to his comrades that even when overwhelmed in battle, there is still someone fighting alongside you with the same passion for protecting the Order. Bastion and Ni are the two who understand this completely, and that is part of the reason that they always seem so strong when the Shadow Guardsman is near.

As the three warriors progressed through the elaborate system of aqueducts, not a word was said. They understood that if their fellow New Order brethren had not arrived at the wall when they had, they could not wait. They had to catch Darkslash before he could escape to Toroia or Warjilis, or risk encountering the entire army themselves. After several minutes of running, DarkFire spotted a light at the end of the underground river.

"It's about time we got out of here. Now let's get going before Darkslash gets too far away."

As the three escaped the Keep, they knew immediately where they were: Just outside of the Western Wall. The damage from the explosion was total. There was not a remnant of the 300 foot section that stood the day before. Now looking at the vast, snow-covered plain ahead, they noticed 4 people standing in the middle facing the wall. The New Order troop knew immediately who was there. The conniving weasel himself, Darkslash. The legendary warrior Someguy. The broad, commanding outline of Sirhiss. And standing in the middle was the deceptively strong and incredibly intelligent Tonepoet. Had this been anyone other than Ni, DarkFire, and War Monger, fear might be running through their bodies. But DarkFire's and War Monger's eyes burned like never before, and a partial smile came to Ni's lips for the first time. Only three words were spoken when they saw the Warjilis Army's elite standing before them. War Monger spoke, hand on his sword, with the utmost clarity and strength:

"I want Tonepoet."


End file.
